Amour
by rururu
Summary: Ada yang pernah berkata, hal-hal terindah dalam hidup terjadi di saat yang paling tidak diharapkan. dan pertemuanku denganmu adalah salah satunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Amour**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warninng : OOC. Typo. Bahasa Non-baku**

_._

_._

_._

Layaknya seorang Duke, hidupnya terstruktur dan terpetakan. Ia... dipersiapkan untuk mengganti ayahnya. Dan kini sedang ia jalani, dengan amat terpaksa sebenarnya tapi lama-lama menjadi darah dan nadinya. Menjadi perwaris tunggal seluruh harta yang melimpah ruah memang membuat hidup bak surga dunia.

Ia, Akashi Seijuurou. pria muda kaya raya yang punya hidup laksana putera mahkota. Begitu anggapan orang. Namun, andai mereka tahu bagaimana Seijuurou tertekan di dalam sini, sungguh, mereka akan mengasihani hidupnya. Seijuurou terkurung dengan aturan dan kekuasaan yang ia pegang, membelenggu gerak dan ruangnya. Ia dituntut untuk sempurna. Ia hanya hidup untuk seluruh asset yang di percayakan ayahnya padanya, berpikir bagaimana cara menjaga dan membuatnya kokoh, jika bisa malah harus semakin bertumbuh, menumpuk dan diagungkan. Seijuurou menjadi robot harta orang tuanya.

Seijuurou melalui masa kecilnya yang terbatasi dengan berbagai aturan, juga masa remaja yang lebih terbatasi lagi. Seijuurou bahkan berani bertaruh, tak ada masa remaja dalam jalan hidupnya. Ia kecil lalu dewasa, 25 tahun sekarang. Seijuurou kehilangan masa-masa paling diharapkan oleh seorang anak, ia kehilangan masa-masa antara usianya 13 sampai 18 tahun.

Dimana ia di masa itu? masa yang seharusnya ia bersosialisasi, masa Seijuurou mencari jadi diri, masa seharusnya ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, mencoba hal-hal baru, bermain-main dengan hidup dan menciptakan beberapa kenakalan. Dimana Seijuurou ketika itu?

Jawabannya, Seijuurou ada dalam kungkungan tembok rumah ayahnya yang tinggi. Yang membuat kita harus mendongak hingga leher sakit ketika melihat puncak temboknya. Seijuurou di kastil Ayah-nya. Berkubang dengan buku dan doktrin yang dijejalkan ke otaknya sepanjang masa remajanya.

Pikiran untuk melepaskan semuanya dan menyongsong kebebasan bertandang kemudian.

Pada Hanami pertama sejak Seijuurou di Jepang, ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda berkulit pucat, bersurai biru. Pemuda yang akan menempati salah satu kamar di apartemennya. Pemuda yang membuat Seijuurou bersedia meningalkan tahtanya dan bersiar-siar selayaknya rakyat jelata. Pemuda yang membuat Seijuurou mulai rindu hidup tanpa aturan, berperilaku semaunya, dan pergi kemana pun ia ingin.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang pertama yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta dan sakitnya patah hati di saat bersamaan.

Dan cerita mereka pun bertutur di sela-sela guguran sakura di udara…

.

.

.

* * *

_Ketika hatimu tersentuh cinta, kau akan memandang dunia ini dengan pandangan sang pencinta. Pandangan dimana yang terlihat adalah kebaikan dan ketulusan. Katanya, pencinta sejati adalah dia yang selalu memberi tanpa keinginan untuk mengharap balik. Lalu muncul satu kata yang sering mengiringinya, yaitu... Pengorbanan._

* * *

.

.

.

"Tadaima," Ujar Tetsuya datar sambil melepaskan sepatunya secara asal –nanti Seijuurou yang akan merapikannya– dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Seijuurou tengah duduk di atas sofa lengkap dengan kacamatanya. Ditangan kanannya ada buku dan di kirinya ada cangkir teh. Dan bisa Tetsuya tebak itu pasti kopi hitam tanpa gula. Bleh.

Tetsuya naik ke atas sofa dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Seijuurou, membenamkan wajahnya di perut pemuda itu lalu menghirup nafas disana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou. Ia meletakkan buku serta cangkir yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja, lalu duduk dengan tegak agar Tetsuya merasa nyaman. Seijuurou mulai mengelus rambut babyblue pemuda itu yang terjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

Tetsuya melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Seijuurou dan menggeleng pelan. Tetsuya ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu kepada Seijuurou kalau ia bertemu dengan Ogiwara atau tidak.. Ia tak suka kalau Seijuurou akan berkata 'baik-baik saja' padahal Tetsuya tahu, ia telah membuat pemuda sebaik Seijuurou terluka.

"Kau sudah makan?

"Belum," gumam Tetsuya, "Sejak Seijuurou-kun mulai sibuk, Tidak ada yang memasak makan siang. dan aku terlalu malas untuk memesan makanan." –_dan aku tidak suka makan sendirian_. Kalimat terakhir sengaja tak Tetsuya katakan. Ia yakin, Seijuurou mengerti apa maksudnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Tetsuya bergantung padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, Tapi aku tidak ingin berjalan dengan mayat hidup. Ayo berdiri. Akan ku buat kare untukmu." Setelah berkata, Seijuurou menyentil pelan kening pemuda di pangkuannya lalu bersiap berdiri. Tapi Tetsuya masih berada di posisi semula. Memeluk pinggang Seijuurou. Erat.

"...Sebentar saja," gumam Tetsuya lirih. "Kita begini sebentar saja, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Tetsuya sekarang. Sejak pemuda itu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Seijuurou, Ia tahu, telah terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya-nya. Seijuurou ingin menanyakan tapi ia tidak ingin mendesak Tetsuya. Sungguh Seijuurou tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, tapi untuk Tetsuya, Seijuurou menahan diri, ia tidak akan menanyakan apapun sampai Tetsuyaitu sendiri yang mau menceritakannya.

"Apa Seijuurou-kun ingin aku bahagia?" Tiba-tiba Tetsuya mendongka dan menatap Seijuurou dalam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Apa Seijuurou-kun ingin aku bahagia?" tanya Tetsuya lagi.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya. Perlahan ia mulai mencium wangi khas yang begitu ia sukai. Wangi yang menggoda dan memabukkan. Wangi yang berasal dari Tetsuya. Vanilla.

"Aku tahu ada yang sedang menggangu pikiranmu, Tetsuya. Dan aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu.." Seijuurou bisa merasakan Tetsuya menarik nafas. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini dulu sampai kau di wisuda, hm?"

Seijuurou menegakkan duduknya lalu mengangkat Tetsuya naik ke pangguannya. Dahi Seijuurou sedikit berkerut begitu mengetahui kalau berat Tetsuya berkurang lagi. Ingat kan ia untuk menambah porsi makanan pemuda itu.

Dahi mereka menyatu. Seijuurou merasa sepertinya Tetsuya menahan nafas terlalu lama. Atau pemuda itu lupa untuk menghembuskan-nya kembali? Entahlah. Seijuurou sudah amat hapal bagaimana dengan kebiasaan buruk Tetsuya tersebut.

"Bernafas Tetsuya," Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya. Ia tak sadar kalau ia terlalu lama menahan nafas tadi. Ini selalu terjadi ketika Seijuurou mulai berbicara serius.

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Tetsuya mengangguk."Kalau begitu turuti perintahku."

Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya erat. Membenamkan kepalanya pada cerut leher Tetsuya. "Kau harus bahagia dan akan tetap bahagia walapun bukan denganku. Mengerti, Tetsuya?" bisik Seijuurou

"Aku mengerti," jawab Tetsuya."Kau ingin aku bahagia? Maka kau kan mendapatkannya." Ia memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuurou."Aku akan menuruti semua yang kau katakan. Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan berani mengambil keputusan untuk kita berdua."

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang menanyakan mengapa Seijuurou bisa begitu mencintai Tetsuya, Seijuurou akan menjawab 'aku tidak tahu'. Seijuurou seperti kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Mungkin ini yang biasa orang-orang katakan bahwa menyukai seseorang terkadang tidak membutuhkan alasan.

Tetsuya tampan? Seijuurou bertemu dengan berjuta-juta orang yang lebih tampan dan lebih manis dari Tetsuya.

Mereka bukan kekasih, bukan saudara, bukan teman –Seijuurou paling tidak suka kalau Tetsuya menganggapnya teman– ataupun sahabat. Mereka berdua hanya orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu di bangku taman saat acara _Hanami_. Dengan koper di kedua tangan, Tetsuya bertanya tentang alamat, apartemen kosong dan mahasiswa baru.

Merasa kasihan, Seijuurou akhirnya menawarkan salah satu kamar di apartemennya. Terdengar bodoh mungkin, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Tapi Seijuurou merasa ada sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Seijuurou merasakan debaran aneh begitu ia bertatapan dengan mata biru besarnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Seijuurou berdebar hanya dengan tatapan.

Musim semi yang akan mengawali kisah mereka. semoga tak ada jeda memedihkan yang akan hadir. Semoga...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tasatoshi**

**AkaKuro. AkaKuroOgi**

**Selamat membaca..**

* * *

_Berjalanlah pada garis yang telah ditentukan untukmu,__pada garis yang telah digariskan di bawah kakimu__dan iringi langkahmu dengan ikhlas yang menggunung.__Bila mungkin… __Juga dengan cinta… __Meski itu bukan cinta biasa sekalipun_

.

.

Kyoto. Satu-satunya kota yang menarik perhatiannya. Kuroko terlalu mencintai Tokyo, dan tidak pernah tertarik untuk pergi kemanapun, bahkan untuk meninggalkan kota itu. Tapi pria itu, Ogiwara Shigehiro, membuatnya melakukannya. Dengan sukarela. Hanya karena… Kuroko mencintainya dan tidak sanggup hidup berjauhan darinya. Alasan klise.

Ada seorang pria. Seorang pria yang baru Kuroko kenal satu tahun terakhir, tapi berhasil membuatnya meninjau ulang perasaannya terhadap Ogiwara. Walaupun Kuroko tahu itu sudah sangat terlambat.

Seharusnya Kuroko bisa menghentikannya dari awal. Satu tahun lalu, saat baru bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko mempunyai firasat yang sangat jelas tentang pria itu. Pria yang akan hidup bersamanya. Kuroko merasakan ketertarikan yang begitu kuat.

Karena Akashi tampan? Entahlah. Kuroko selalu menganggap Ogiwara tampan.

Tapi pria itu… dia membuat Kuroko berhenti berpikir bahwa ada pria lain yang lebih tampan dari kekasihnya. Itu hal pertama yang membuat Kuroko kelimpungan. Mengacaukan semua rencana hidup yang sudah dia susun baik-baik dengan Ogiwara.

Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi mencintainya. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa tersiksanya Akashi selama ini.

Awalnya Kuroko hanya mengira bahwa Akashi hanya peduli padanya sebatas sahabat, tapi… Kuroko mulai curiga saat Akashi mulai bergonta-ganti pasangan setiap hari. Padahal Kuroko tahu bahwa sebelum bertemu dengannya dulu, Akashi adalah pria dingin yang tidak bisa didekati siapapun.

Disuatu malam Kuroko diam-diam mengikuti Akashi saat dia sedang berkencan dengan seorang. Akashi bahkan tidak menyentuh teman kencannya itu sama sekali. Dan Kuroko tahu saat Akashi berusaha mencium pasangannya, Akashi memikirkan hal lain dan akhirnya dia berteriak frustasi karena dia bahkan tidak bisa mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit saja. Dia tidak bisa mencium dan menyentuh siapapun.

Kuroko masih ingat dengan jelas suara Akashi yang terdengar sangat putus asa saat berbicara dengan teman kencannnya.

_"Kau orang kedelapan, dan aku tetap saja tidak bisa mencium salah satu dari kalian. Sial! Kau tahu apa yang salah? Karena yang berkeliaran di otakku hanya Tetsuya saja. Jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan enyah dari hadapanku?"_

Dan besoknya, besoknya lagi, besoknya lagi, Akashi akan mengencani orang lain lagi dan akan berakhir seperti itu lagi.

Kuroko berharap Akashi akan menoleh ke belakang dan melihatmya. Agar Kuroko bisa memberitahunya supaya dia berhenti. Agar Kuroko bisa memberitahu Akashi bahwa Kuroko juga mencintainya dan mereka bisa memulai semuanya lagi bersama. Tapi Akashi tidak pernah berbalik.

Hanya 7 hari menuju pertunangan, apa yang bisa Kuroko lakukan?

.

.

.

"Kuroko, kau ingin makan apa? Kau mau Cake?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Ogiwara-kun."

"Atau kau mau Salad? Salad disini sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya, Kuroko." Tawar Ogiwara dengan semangat. Dia meletakkan buku menu ditangannya dan kemudian memandang Tetsuya dengan senyum lebar.

Tetsuya menghela napas. Meletakkan buku menu yang (pura-pura) dibacanya dan menatap pria itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak menyukai sayuran, Ogiwara-kun. Apa Ogiwara-kun tidak tahu?" Tetsuya memandang sekeliling restoran tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. "Tempat ini terlalu mewah, Aku lebih suka kalau kita makan di MajiBurger atau tempat yang lebih sederhana dari ini. Aku tidak suka kalau harus memakai jas, memakai pisau dan garpu yang Ogiwara-kun sendiri tahu kalau aku tidak begitu pandai memakainya. Aku tidak—" Tetsuya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri saat Ogiwara menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Ogiwara-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ogiwara sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda manis itu. "Kita jarang makan bersama. Kita juga jarang bertemu. Makanya aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka dan apa yang tidak kau suka. Lain kali kita bisa makan ke tempat yang kau suka."

"Maafkan aku Ogiwara-kun. Aku hanya—"

"Aku tahu. Kau gugup karena kita akan bertunangan 'kan? Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kuroko." Ogiwara mengelus rambut _baby blue_ Tetsuya pelan sebelum menarik tangannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Akashi? Apa dia bersedia datang ke pesta pertunangan kita?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ogiwara.

"Aku selalu heran melihat kalian berdua. Kalian bersahabat tapi seperti sepasang kekasih. Aku merasa caranya memandangmu begitu intens. Seolah dia ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan merebutmu dari sisinya."

"Kami bukan bersahabat, Ogiwara-kun." Potong Tetsuya. "Dia tidak suka jika aku menyebutnya sabahat."

"Benarkah? Dia selalu berpikir dengan caranya sendiri." Ogiwara menopang dagu sedemikian rupa dengan siku bertumpu di atas meja memandang Tetsuya sambil menyeringai. "Kalian sudah tinggal selama setahun, kalau aku bertanya apa kau menyukainya atau tidak, kau akan menjawab apa, hm?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Ogiwara-kun. Dia tampan, tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukainya." Jawab Tetsuya datar.

Ogiwara melongo sebelum akhirnya tertawa karena tahu kalau Tetsuya hanya bercanda. "Tapi aku lebih tampan, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hei!"

"Selama kau kaya, kau tidak perlu memikirkan wajah tampan Ogiwara-kun."

"Hah? Jadi kau mau bertunangan denganku karena aku kaya?"

"Memangnya apalagi?"

"KAU INI."

.

.

Akashi menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan menilai. Pemuda itu lumayan, dengan rambut cokelat yang disisir rapi. Akashi tidak pernah menggunakan kata manis atau tampan untuk siapapun selain Tetsuya, tidak peduli semanis atau semenarik apapun orang itu.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Satu orang lagi yang akan dipermainkannya.

"Tumben Akashi-san tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko-kun," ujar pemuda itu membuka percakapan.

"Dia sedang bersama tunangannya." ucap Akashi singkat. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sudah lama mengejarnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya Akashi memberi dia sedikit kesempatan, bukan?

Akashi mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Dia memang benar-benar pria bajingan tak berperasaan.

"Kalian tidak pacaran? Aku kira kalian saling menyukai."

"Dia sudah berpacaran jauh sebelum kami bertemu, jadi aku beritahu kau, semua gosip yang kalian sebarkan tentang Tetsuya itu salah. Kami hanya tinggal serumah, tidak lebih. Aku tidak pernah menidurinya."

"Tapi kau ingin sekali melakukannya, kan?"

Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengangkat bahunya santai. "Kau sedang memainkan peran apa, Furihata Kouki? Sahabat yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya…." Muka pemuda itu memerah sesaat, "Aku hanya iri melihat cara kalian berdua berinteraksi."

Akashi mengabaikannya, lalu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi nomor Tetsuya. Dia harus memberitahu Tetsuya bahwa dia akan pulang larut malam ini.

"Kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponnya? Dia bersamamu?" tanya Akashi sambil menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak bisa menahan nada posesif yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"_Iya. Dia di apartemenku. Mungkin dia akan menginap disini malam ini. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Lagipula di luar hujan deras_," ujar Ogiwara dari seberang.

"Aku akan menjemputnya." tandas Akashi dan langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ogiwara sama sekali.

Akashi meraih jaketnya dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

"Aku pergi dulu. Maaf jika mengecewakanmu," ucap Akashi tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Pemuda itu menahan tangan Akashi, mencegah dia pergi.

"Bisakah kau duduk sebentar? Sebentar saja?"

Akashi menimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya duduk lagi di atas kursi dengan raut wajah tak sabar.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya. Aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik, Akashi."

"Kalian akan bertunangan. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kalian berada di bawah satu atap?"

"Astaga! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku sendiri?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarku. Kau mau aku membangunkannya?"

"Tidak usah. Biar kugendong saja," ujar Akashi sambil masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjuk Ogiwara.

"Akashi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Akashi tertegun di depan pintu kamar. Dia berbalik dan menatap Ogiwara heran. "Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku?"

"Jawab saja," ucap Ogiwara dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku mencintainya atau tidak apa urusannya denganmu? Kalau aku mencintainya, apa kau mau menyerahkannya untukku, Ogiwara Shigehiro?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.


End file.
